


A What??

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Cynthia Murphy Is A Good Mom, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Enjoy this trash!, Evan doesn’t like feelings, Evan is an android, F/F, F/M, Gay Connor Murphy, He isn’t horrible, Heidi is lonely, Heidi programmed Evan, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Kinda, Larry is okay, M/M, Pan Evan Hansen, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, Zoe is a bit of a bitch, but he isn’t the best, connor is depressed, havent played the game but i know there’s androids and shit, is this tagging?, probably gonna add more tags later, she’ll get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Evan is an android, he was purchased by the Murphy family. Evan knows something is wrong with him, and he hates it.





	1. Chapter One ❤️

When Connor woke up he sat in bed for a few minutes. He was tired, and it was a Monday. He didn’t want to leave the comfort of his bed. 

Reluctantly Connor flipped out of bed and pulled on a random outfit. He grabbed his messenger bag and pondered skipping, nah, Cynthia wouldn’t want that. Connor pulled on his boots and pocketed his phone before walking out of his room. 

When Connor arrived in the kitchen he smelt something. He looked to the stove and nearly jumped out of his skin. A teenage girl was at the stove, frying hamburger. Connor was a vegetarian so he found this gross. 

The girl in question had thick long blonde hair, a pale complexion, and nails painted black. She was wearing a blue tank top, grey leggings, and a pair of black sneakers. Connor couldn’t see her face, but he assumed she was pretty, he didn’t like girls romantically but he appreciated style. 

“Who are you” Connor asked. 

The girl flipped around and met Connor’s gaze, she had bright green eyes. 

“I’m Ava” the girl mumbled. “Your mother will be down in 45 seconds. Please, sit while I make you breakfast.” 

Connor sat and watched the girl, Ava, dash around to make him peanut butter toast while watching her burger. Soon Cynthia was down with the rest of the family. 

“Who’s that” Zoe and Larry asked. 

“This” Cynthia beamed. “Is Ava! She’s our new android!” 

Ava waved her hand before plopping a breakfast sandwich and coffee in front of Larry. Zoe was handed a mug of coffee and a bowl of cereal. Ava glanced at Connor again and handed him a bottle of iced coffee. 

“How-” Zoe trailed off. 

“I was programmed to know all of your favorite foods for every meal” Ava rushed, why did she seem scared? “I figured I’d...I figured to make them for my first day here. I even got coffee for all of you. Here Mrs. Murphy.” 

Cynthia was handed a mug of tea and an apple. Cynthia wasn’t a fan of breakfast, Connor knew that. 

“And we can change so much about her appearance if we want” Cynthia grinned. “Make her brunette, we could even change her gender.” 

Ava’s eyes lit up a bit at that. No one noticed but Connor. He also noticed that she seemed to not like the existence of breasts on her body, he wouldn’t have either. They seemed uncomfortable.

“Ava” Connor called. “When you were in the factory, how much was different about you? Physically.” 

“I was in the male programming” Ava explained. “I’m still adjusting to the new...environment if you will.” 

“If you’re more efficient in the male programming then Cynthia can take you in today” Larry offered. 

“Of course” Cynthia nodded. “I’d want an efficient android. We can do that today! Zoe, aren’t you excited? Ava will even attend school with you, she is basically an assistant for you kids. She’ll be a friend.” 

“Yeah, a robot friend who only likes us cause she has to” Zoe grumbled. “Lana’s here, I’m off.” 

“I better take off” Larry yawned. “Thank you for the surprise dear.” 

Larry walked out after Zoe and Connor stared at his plate. The toast was gone, but the reflection of the lights was on the plate. Ava took the dishes and started the dish washer. 

“Do you really want to be our friend” Connor asked. “Be honest. I get that you aren’t supposed to have opinions and all, but if you weren’t-” 

“Of course I want to be your friend” Ava nodded. “Zoe...seemed mean, but you seem great Connor.” 

“Let’s see how long your circuits think that” Connor grumbled. “IM OFF TO SCHOOL!” 

“BYE HONEY” Cynthia yelled. 

Connor stepped out the door and got into his car. Another day in hell was about to begin.


	2. Chapter Two ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy with the positive reaction from chapter one! Thank you all!

Connor walked through the front door and went right to his room. He was not in a socializing mood. School was hell, Connor was glad he could escape it for the rest of the night. The teen flopped down on his bed and just laid there.

“Hello Connor” a voice hummed. 

Connor looked up and saw a boy in front of him. Wait, it was Ava. Same face, more masculine. Different clothes. Ava now had short honey blond hair, and was wearing a striped blue polo shirt and khakis. Connor nodded with the change. 

“What” Connor asked. 

“Nothing, I was told to greet you when you returned” Ava explained. “I must thank you for your assistance earlier. I-I...it is against my programming to speak up for any reason at all unless spoken to, I wouldn’t have been able to explain my discomfort. I’m not even supposed to care about wether I’m in male or female programming. But I did and it puzzles me.” 

“Yeah, well I could see” Connor muttered. “I have eyes.” 

“Did you need me to do anything” Ava asked. “Snacks? Anything?” 

“I don’t need to take advantage of you for a snack” Connor frowned. “I’ll get it myself, I’m not lazy.” 

“Please, I already cleaned the house except where I was told not to go” Ava jumped. “I’m...bored. I don’t get it. Please, let me get you a snack.” 

“Androids shouldn’t get bored” Connor recalled. “Okay, fine. How about a cookie? Please and thanks Ava.” 

“Evan.” 

“What?” 

“My name” Ava whispered. “It’s Evan, we changed it earlier. I actually like it, so I won’t complain. Not that I would if I wanted to.” 

“Okay” Connor nodded. “Thanks Evan.” 

Evan ran down to the kitchen and Connor opened his bag. Calculus, advanced chem, mythology, and art. Yeah, Connor wasn’t doing that, maybe the art, but not the rest.” 

“I can help you with the others” Evan coughed, walking into the room with a cookie. “It’s my job to help, I can help with the other classes.” 

“Okay” Connor mumbled. “I’ll do the art now, you can look over my work. Don’t actually do it, I believe in school, I just hate it.” 

Connor went to his shading and heard Evan flipping through his books. It didn’t take him long to finish, more like ten minutes at best. Connor closed the sketchbook and looked over to Evan. Everything was set out on his bed. 

“Okay, Let’s do this” Connor grinned. 

Two hours later Connor had completed his homework and had a happy Evan next to him. Evan handed Connor the mythology textbook and Connor watched his expression change. 

“What’s wrong” Connor asked. 

“I think I’m broken” Evan frowned. 

“How are you broken Evan” Connor blanked. 

“I have opinions, feelings, I’m thinking outside my assignments” Evan rambled. “It’s...it’s like I...it’s like...” 

“like you have a personality” Connor tried. 

“Yes!” 

“What’s wrong with that” Connor questioned. 

“I’m not supposed to have a personality, I’m just a bunch of parts. I’m not worth anything in the long run, why have an opinion?” 

“Don’t talk about yourself like that” Connor demanded. “If you’re truly concerned, maybe you should say something. Me personally, I like that you have an opinion. I’ve always thought that androids could be more than what they seem. Everyone deserves a voice, and if you have one, so be it. Just...don’t tell my dad or mom...or Zoe for that matter. They’ll take it away. I don’t want to be friends with a blank slate.” 

“We’re friends” Evan squeaked. 

“Of course” Connor nodded. 

“Evan” Zoe shouted. “When is dinner done you hunk of junk?” 

Evans face fell. Zoe was a bitch. Connor was about to go down and rant her ear off...but that could blow Evan’s cover. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can” Evan sighed. 

“What’s for dinner” Connor asked. 

“Tacos” Evan smiled. “Don’t worry, I have separate veggie meat for you, I’m not clueless.” 

Evan ran down to finish dinner and Connor laughed to himself. Evan was probably going to be the best friend he could ever get. 

 

“Connor, since when do you eat on taco night” Cynthia gasped. 

“I dunno” Connor mumbled, taking a bite of his taco. 

Evan was passing around drinks for everyone and Zoe attempted to trip him. Evan caught himself and Connor saw him muttering under his breath. He almost choked, god Evan had a personality and it was awesome. 

“Steak tomorrow” Larry asked. 

“Sounds great” Cynthia smiled. 

“I can prepare it Mr. Murphy” Evan stated. 

“Thank you Evan” Larry hummed. 

“Why are you thanking him” Zoe demanded. “He’s an android, he doesn’t have feelings. What does it matter?” 

“It’s showing manners and respect” Connor smirked. “Something you lack Zoe.” 

“Fuck you” Zoe growled. “Stoner.” 

“ZOE” Cynthia cried. “Don’t agitate your brother. He joined us for dinner, and he’s right. Respect and manners, maybe I should find you a lesson.” 

Connor snorted and choked on his water. Holy shit that just happened! Connor glanced up and could see Evan trying not to smile. 

“Cynthia please” Larry chuckled. “That was mean.” 

“No, let her have it” Zoe sighed. “Good one Mom.” 

 

Connor couldn’t sleep. He was trying, but he couldn’t. He walked downstairs and bumped into Evan. 

“What are you doing” Connor hissed. 

“Cleaning” Evan stated, holding up his dusting rag in surrender. 

“Come with me” Connor sighed, grabbing his wrist. 

Connor pulled Evan out of the house and started down the street. He didn’t get a protest. Connor stopped at the park in town and sat on a swing, Evan sat next to him. Connor looked up and met Evan’s eyes, the androids blush was purple. 

“I’m so fucking broken” Evan whispered. 

“Welcome to my world” Connor sighed. “I’m just as broken as you.” 

“No you aren’t” Evan protested. “You’re human, you get to learn, you have freedoms and options. If I try to have a little freedom I’m considered broken, and I have an opinion. That’s like...deadly or something.” 

“You don’t have to go to school” Connor protested. “You aren’t judged on how you look, you don’t have to worry about what people think of you, and you can’t kill yourself because you don’t have those parts.” 

“What...” 

Connor sighed and shrugged off his jacket. The scars were easier to see against his skin in this light. The largest ones were from his attempt at the beginning of the school year. 

“Humans...want to die?” 

“Yeah” Connor nodded. “Well...not die per say, some of us want the pain to go away. Do you feel pain?” 

“I feel things” Evan explained. “Like skin, clothes, other stuff, I don’t know if it would hurt if you were to attempt to injure me.” 

Connor reached over and pinched Evan’s skin near his wrist, causing the other boy to flinch. 

“I didn’t like that” Evan muttered, rubbing his wrist. “I don’t know what pain is, I can’t say if that’s what that was, or if I just didn’t like it.” 

“It’s like you’ve got a human brain inside an android” Connor sighed.n

It was quiet for a moment, both just thinking. Evan’s eyes didn’t glow in the dark like he had expected. But they were still the bright green from the morning. 

“I’m sorry that you have to feel that way” Evan said. “No one should have to hurt that bad, no one should think they don’t matter.” 

“And I’m sorry you think you don’t deserve an opinion” Connor mumbled. “You’re probably the nicest person I’ve ever met.” 

“I’m not a person” Evan corrected. 

“You’re good enough for me” Connor smiled, pulling Evan off the swing. 

Evan’s face was really purple, if Connor didn’t know better he would have thought he was choking. Connor laced their fingers together and they started the walk home. Evan went back to dusting and Connor went back to his room. That’s when it hit him. 

“I have a crush on a broken android” Connor whispered.


	3. Chapter Three ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it, this is gonna be a fast burn.

Connor didn’t wake up to his usual alarm. He woke up to Evan shaking his shoulder. Connor didn’t know what was better. 

“What” Connor yawned, looking at his friend. 

“Mrs. Murphy said to make sure you got up” Evan explained. “You already silenced your alarm once.” 

“Thanks Evan” Connor smiled. “I’m up, you’re good.” 

“I’m not supposed to tell people about last night, right?” 

“Nah, that’s our secret. Friends keep secrets.” 

“Okay!” 

Evan left the room with a smile on his face. Connor wasn’t the type to fall for someone this hard this fast, but shit Evan was doing that to him. Connor grabbed a random outfit and threw his hoodie over it, the hoodie was still acceptable during the spring weather. 

Connor bounced down to the kitchen and watched Evan work. He had already handed Zoe her breakfast of scrambled eggs. Apparently everyone was having eggs except Cynthia, who had run out early to catch a yoga class. Connor was handed an egg done over easy with a piece of toast, and Larry was eating an egg salad sandwich. 

“Thanks Evan” Connor called. 

Connor saw Evan try not to break his expression, working mode. 

“Evan” Larry hummed. 

“Yes Mr. Murphy” Evan responded, voice neutral. 

“You are to attend school with Connor” Larry commanded. “Wednesday’s you stay here, but the rest of the school week you go with Connor, the school was already informed.” 

“Of course sir” Evan said, taking Zoe’s plate. 

Zoe left in a hurry again, Larry driving her for band practice. That gave Connor time to talk with Evan. 

“I swear it’s a brain in there” Evan groaned, motioning to his head. “Zoe threw a shoe at me when I woke her up. I’m lucky I don’t bruise.” 

“You’re perfect Evan, human or not” Connor stated. “Let’s get going, hell awaits.” 

Evan finished up the dishes and waited for Connor to brush his teeth. When Connor returned he was handed a mug of coffee and they walked out the door. Evan seemed genuinely excited. 

“I mean...I have a computer in my head” Evan mumbled. “So I literally know everything but I can’t wait to see what school actually is.” 

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy it” Connor grinned, keeping his eyes on the road. 

Connor showed Evan to his locker. They were very small, but Connor managed. Evan looked extatic. 

“Murphy” a voice called. “Who’s the friend?” 

“This is Evan” Connor groaned, turning to face Jared. “Evan, meet Jared Kleinman, the biggest asshole ever.” 

“Wait” Jared frowned, looking at Evan’s eyes. “You’re an android.” 

“Yes” Evan nodded. “Class, let’s go Connor.” 

 

It was now lunch. Connor was eating on the rooftop, Evan was looking at the clouds. 

“Serious question time Evan” Connor announced. “What’s your sexuality?” 

“Well...androids aren’t able to have romantic feelings” Evan mumbled. “They shouldn’t be able to think like that either.”

“You aren’t just any android, now spill.” 

“I mean...I’m programmed to like everyone, excluding Zoe. So I would guess that I’m pansexual? Since I can’t not like someone due to gender, sexuality, or race.” 

“Cool” Connor nodded. “I’m gay, here’s the thing. You don’t just tell people about other people’s sexuality. That’s wrong. I told you mine, so it’s something you don’t talk about with others. I know yours, so I won’t say anything.” 

“Okay” Evan hummed. “I don’t know if I like thinking yet. Thinking freely is so strange. Just...putting that out there.” 

“This one is gonna be weird” Connor warned. 

“I really won’t care.” 

“Do you have all your parts?” 

“Oh, yeah” Evan answered, face going slightly purple. “All male androids do, before you ask, average size. I don’t see the need for them, I guess it’s just gender identification, like how yesterday morning there was the breasts. God those were annoying.” 

“Why is your blush purple” Connor questioned. 

“I’m blushing” Evan jumped, going even more purple. 

Connor just nodded, he was adorable. 

“It doesn’t have to be” Evan assured. “I just chose a random color. What color would you suggest?” 

“Teal” Connor offered. 

Evan smiled and the blush switched shades. The teal complimented his eyes. Jesus, Connor had it bad. 

“Fuck” Evan muttered, his blush growing. 

“What’s wrong” Connor asked. 

“I’m broken, I hate it” Evan groaned. “I’m thinking things I shouldn’t. I’m doing things I shouldn’t. I just...ugh!” 

“What are you doing wrong? What’s wrong? Evan?” 

“I just told you that I shouldn’t be capable of having romantic feelings or thoughts and now I’m so confused!” 

“Evan” Connor hummed. “Who are you having romantic feelings for? It better not be the toaster.” 

Evan burst out laughing, holy fuck his laugh was beautiful too. 

“No...no it’s not the toaster” Evan assured. “I can’t talk about it.” 

“Is it Zoe” Connor gasped. 

“No” Evan cried. “She’s mean.” 

“She’s a bitch.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ev” Connor called. “Tell me, please. I won’t get mad.” 

“You” Evan whispered. 

Connor stared at Evan and watched the androids face go teal. Connor’s was probably bright red. 

“But I just found out three minutes and nineteen seconds ago” Evan rambled. 

Connor strided over to Evan and placed a hand on the shorter boy’s cheek. 

“Thank you” Connor grinned. 

Connor pressed his lips to Evan’s and closed his eyes. Evan responded almost instantly. Connor’s arms found their way around Evan’s waist while Evan’s went around Connor’s neck. Their mouths moved in unison, Connor swore he saw stars. Then the bell rang, causing both to flinch. 

Connor broke the kiss, grinning at the wet sound it made when they separated. Evan’s face was almost pure teal. Connor grabbed his bag and walked with Evan to class. 

“Why did you do that” Evan asked. 

“Because I like you too Ev” Connor stated. “Let’s talk more about it later, okay?” 

Evan nodded, his blush retreating. Connor showed Evan to his art class and pulled out the sketch book. He handed it in and was handed his other book. They had two in this class. Connor grabbed his colored pencils and looked over to Evan, he was seated next to Connor. 

“What should I draw” Connor asked. 

“A forest” Evan offered. 

“Haven’t done that yet” Connor nodded, grabbing the colors. “Thanks Ev.” 

“No problem” Evan smiled. 

 

“Okay” Connor sighed. “Let’s talk.” 

They were back at the park from the night prior. Evan had switched his blush to a normal color and his face was currently dusted with pink. 

“I don’t know what to say” Evan mumbled. “It feels wrong...but in a good way. I’m not making sense, feelings are hard!” 

“Welcome to being human” Connor grinned. “Are you upset? I get that feelings are probably completely knew for you and I shouldn’t force you into situations tha-” 

Connor was silenced with Evan kissing him. Jesus, that wouldn’t ever get old. Evan pulled away quickly and went back to leaning against a tree. 

“Yeah, feelings are really weird” Evan sighed. “But...I like you. You aren’t forcing me to do anything, although I am programmed to do what you say. I get I’m new to everything when it comes to emotions and social interactions, but it just clicks with you. I don’t really get it.” 

“So you’d be okay with me?” 

“Absolutely. You’re a great guy Connor. If anything I’m confused why the hell you like me. I’m an android. It has to be a kink or something.” 

“Oh god no” Connor snorted. “Evan, I don’t see you as an android, I see you as human. That’s what you’re worth. I feel like you’re worth the world, and you talking down on yourself like you’re a bucket of rust hurts. There is so much more to you than that, I just see a kind person, that I’m totally into.” 

“We can’t tell anyone about this” Evan muttered. “You’ll be considered crazy and I’ll be considered broken. I’ll be taken away.” 

“Then we’ll keep it secret” Connor grinned. “We can do that.” 

 Evan smiled and wrapped Connor in a hug. Connor squeezed back and ran his hands along Evan’s back. Evan pulled back and kissed Connor’s cheek before stepping away. 

“Is it like plastic” Evan asked, motioning to his face. 

“No, feels like skin” Connor assured. 

Connor heard foot steps and turned around to see a blonde woman striding towards them. She looked an awful lot like Evan. 

“Evan” the woman grinned. 

“Who are you” Evan asked. 

“Oh, right” Heidi laughed. “I’m Heidi Hansen, I programmed you.” 

“You’re the one who did this” Evan blanked. 

“Yes” Heidi nodded. “Can you come with me for a moment? You too Connor.” 

“How do you know our names” Connor demanded, following the woman. 

“All will be explained soon” Heidi beamed. 

They walked three blocks before they ran into Cynthia. She motioned to the boys and Heidi and they all got into the car. 

“Mrs. Murphy, what’s going on” Evan asked. 

“We’re going to Heidi’s house” Cynthia hummed. 

When they arrived at the quiet little house they were all let in. Cynthia seemed to know her way around. 

“Okay” Heidi sighed. “Cynth, you wanna start?” 

“Evan, Heidi and I teamed up” Cynthia explained. “We’ve been friends since middle school. And I’ve been trying to help Heidi live her life to the fullest.” 

“I recently had a part time job programming androids” Heidi continued. “I had to quit because my other job as a nurse got too demanding. But while I was working, I programmed you.” 

“When Heidi was in high school she discovered that she couldn’t have kids” Cynthia added. “So...with my help we planned to created and program an android to be almost exactly human. With the addition of the nessasary android parts.” 

“I was hoping to be able to get that android and...raise it as my own child” Heidi mumbled. “A child that wouldn't worry about eating, or have to fear being left alone. I’m busy a lot. Cynth helped me design the perfect personality for the android that fitted what my own offspring would have, and Evan was reality.” 

“But funding wasn’t available at the time when Evan was on market, so I made sure Heidi would get him by getting Evan myself. Heidi deserves so much more than she got in life, I wanted to make sure she at least got her child.” 

“So you knew I have opinions” Evan asked. 

“Yeah” Cynthia nodded. “Heidi told me that her child would be named Ava for  girl, and Evan for a boy. That’s how I chose the names. I’m sorry for how you were tested by Zoe, but she doesn’t understand the situation.” 

“So...Evan will live here now” Connor blanked. 

“Yes” Heidi smiled. “I’m going to do one last final repair on him, and he is free to be basically human.” 

“What is the repair” Evan questioned. 

“The android eyes are obviously not okay” Heidi explained. “You’re my son, not machine. I’m changing the power system, so you have to sleep at night like a human, and I’m going to give you the option to breathe if you want. It’ll always be there.” 

“I’ll be a human that doesn’t have bodily functions” Evan tried. 

“Yeah” Heidi grinned. “Exactly. Along with the computer brain.” 

“Thank you” Evan gasped, embracing Heidi. 

“We better get going” Cynthia chuckled. “I’ll see you soon Heidi.” 

“Bye Cynth” Heidi called. 

“Later Evan” Connor waved. 

“Bye Connor” Evan smiled. “Bye Mrs. Murphy!” 

Connor walked out the door and climbed into his mothers car. 

“Give me your phone for a minute” Cynthia commanded. 

Connor handed her his phone and watched her type on it for a moment before handing it back. 

“Heidi is going to give Evan a phone after he wakes up” Cynthia explained. “That’s his number.” 

Connor nodded and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He really hoped Evan liked the changes he was going to get, he deserved them. 

“You have to drive Evan to school” Cynthia added. “Every day, unless you’re sick.” 

“Okay Mom” Connor sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reasoning for a fast burn, I needed some gayness in my life.


	4. Chapter Four ♥️

Connor pulled up to the Hansen house and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opened. Evan looked adorable in the grey t-shirt with a drawing of a tree on it. Evan had on a dark pair of jeans and his black sneakers. He had a backpack in hand. His eyes looked different. 

“Hey” Evan grinned. 

“You look different” Connor noted. 

“Is that bad?” 

“Absolutely not” Connor assured. “It’s adorable. And your eyes aren’t the regular android ones, I can’t tell that you’re an android.” 

“Mom changed my settings so I don’t  _have_ to do what people tell me, but I have the option” Evan added. “I can be stubborn now.” 

“Where is Heidi” Connor asked. 

“She had to take overtime this week” Evan sighed. “But it’s okay. I got to sleep last night, why didn’t you tell me that sleep was so nice?” 

“You never asked” Connor chuckled. “Ready for school?” 

“What if someone recognizes me from yesterday and knows I’m an android?” 

“They won’t, only Jared would” Connor assured. “Besides, you can always say that it was a joke with Jared. Android eye contacts or something. He’d believe that. Zoe wouldn’t give a shit, you don’t need to worry.” 

“Okay” Evan hummed. 

Evan stretched on his toes and kissed Connor. Connor kissed back and cupped the shorter boy’s cheek. Evan broke the kiss and laced their fingers together. Connor pulled them to the car and started to drive to school. 

 

At lunch Connor was practically fuming. He didn’t have any morning classes with Evan and the people he did have class with were being huge dicks to him. Connor walked out to the roof and saw Evan sitting at a table. Evan was curled up in a ball. 

“Evan” Connor called, pushing his anger to the side. “What’s wrong?” 

Evan looked up and Connor saw tears running down his face. Apparently he could cry. Connor walked over and hugged the shorter boy. 

“What...what is my face doing” Evan asked. 

“You’re crying Evan” Connor whispered. “What happened?” 

“A teacher asked me to solve a problem” Evan mumbled. “Because the boy before me got it wrong. I did it right and then after class the boy and his friends shoved me into a locker. They said mean things to me and left. I went up here and my face started crying.” 

“I’ll fucking kill them” Connor growled. 

“Don’t” Evan begged. “They can’t physically hurt me, I don’t think. I still don’t know what pain is. It’s not like it’ll do any good. It just proves that they’re less than me. My face isn’t crying anymore, how was your morning?” 

“Pretty bad” Connor admitted. “Some idiots thought it would be fun to rip my homework in half. A teacher made a joke about me being in class for more than three days, Zoe thwapped me with a book for no reason. But we share most of our afternoon classes, it’ll be okay.” 

 Evan patted on the space next to him, signaling for Connor to sit down. Connor happily sat next to the shorter boy and pulled out his lunch from his bag. He heard the metal door creak.

“Hello fuckers” Jared greeted. “Well, fucker and the boy who likes to pretend he’s an android.” 

“Hey Jared” both boys greeted. 

“You two are so weird” Jared stated. “I mean, future school shooter and the wanna be android? Friends? Wow.” 

“Leave us alone Jared” Evan sighed. “Please.” 

“Okay, fine” Jared heeded. “Later Hansen.” 

Jared vanished back down to the building and Connor threw his garbage away. The teen strolled back over to Evan and pressed a kiss to the shorter boy’s temple. 

“Hi” Evan smiled. 

“Hey” Connor hummed. 

“Do you hear that” Evan asked. 

“Hear what” Connor blanked. 

“I...I dunno” Evan mumbled. “It’s like...it’s like a high pitch ringing? It’s not hurting my systems or anything, it’s just annoying.” 

Connor went to respond but the door opened and Zoe walked out to the roof with Alana Beck. 

“Does no place have privacy” Zoe growled. 

“I was here first” Connor spat. “What do you need up here?” 

Zoe just shrugged. Alana looked at her feet. 

“Alana” Evan grinned. “What are you doing up here? Tell me.” 

“Talking about feelings and shit” Alana blurted. 

“I’m gonna go back down” Zoe sighed. “See ya later Lana.” 

Zoe took off and Alana approached the boy’s. 

“You’re an android” Evan stated. 

“Is it that obvious” Alana groaned. 

“Excuse me” Connor blanked. 

“That’s the ringing” Evan explained. “Androids give off a sound so other androids don’t attempt to help them, or mistake them for humans. That’s why you can’t hear it. It’s not a sound, it’s a radio frequency.” 

“You’re an android too” Alana gasped. 

“It’s complicated” Evan mumbled. “Explain why you’re here.” 

“My dads didn’t want to adopt” Alana sighed. “They had a friend who programmed androids. The friend mixed their personalities and traits and made me. I have my opinions, but I follow orders.” 

“And your eyes were switched” Connor noted. 

“Yeah” Alana nodded. “Don’t you follow orders Evan?” 

“I don’t have to” Evan shrugged. 

“Maybe Heidi can do what she did to you with Alana” Connor tried. 

“You want androids to have opinions” Alana blanked. 

“Not everyone sees them as property Alana” Connor sighed. 

“I’ll ask” Evan smiled. “I can’t guarantee anything though.” 

“You trying is enough for me Evan” Alana assured. “I’m gonna go catch up with Zoe, thanks guys.” 

Alana bounced off, leaving the boys alone again. 

“Who knows how many people are like you Ev” Connor mumbled. “It could be thousands.” 

“We would have been discovered if that happened” Evan snorted. “No one can keep that good of a secret.” 

“True” Connor drawled. “That is correct.” 

Connor leaned down and kissed Evan softly. Evan perked up and wrapped his arms around Connor’s neck. 

“I’m really glad you like me” Evan grinned. 

“That makes two of us” Connor murmured, catching Evan’s lips again. 

Connor made sure the kisses drove Evan crazy. It was working. Of course the bell had to ring and Connor pulled back. 

“That’s two days in a row” Evan shouted. 

“Chill” Connor shushed. “Let’s just go to class, okay?” 

Evan nodded and grabbed his bag from the ground. Connor picked up his own bag and walked to class, thankfully Evan shared art with him. 

 

Thanks for driving me home Con” Evan hummed, undoing his seatbelt. 

“Any time Ev” Connor smiled. 

Evan stepped out of the car and walked inside the house. Connor pulled out of the driveway and took off to go home himself. Evan had helped Connor understand his calculus better and they finished the homework together. 

No one was home when he arrived. Connor slung up to his room and pulled out his phone. 

**Me: Evan I’m bored!**

**Ev: sry, you could hav came in.**

**Me: Umm...you used slang and spelt stuff wrong????**

**Ev: my progrming makes me spell sutff wrong**

**sry con**

**Me: That’s weird.**

**Ev: like ur face**

**PMG NO THAT WAD MEAN IM SO SRY CON!!!!!**

**IM TRYING TOO SP CORRENR  AND IT WNT LET ME!!**

**Me: What???**

**Ev: EXTLY!**

**ahdiejfkdkfk!!!!!!!**

**Me: Evan, try doing it slowly.**

**Ev: Oh my god**

**that was mean**

**im so sry Con.**

**Im trying to**

**spell correctly**

**and it won’t let me.**

**Me: better.**

 

 

**•_•**

**Ev: What was that??**

**Me: if you send a bunch of returns and this •_• at the end it looks like a whale when you send it.**

 

 

 

 

**•_______•**

 

**big whale.**

 

 

**•_•**

 

**tiny whale.**

**Ev: you’re a nerd I hopo you no that**

**DAMNIT!**

**Me: Yeah, I know.**

**But I’m your nerd.**

**Ev: damn straight.**

**Me: but I’m gay...**

**Ev: damn circle.**

**Me: AWW! ❤️**

**Ev: EMOJIS CONFUSE ME DNT SEND THOSE!**

**Me: okay!**

**♥️❤️**

**Ev: STOP!!!!! IT HURTS ME BRAIN!!!!**

**Me: Really? Or are you kidding**

**Ev: It actually maks me feel wird**

**Me: Okay, I’ll stop.**

**Sorry.**

**Ev:**

 

 

**•_____________________•**

**Me: I HAVE CONVERTED YOU!!!!!!!**

**YASS!!!!!!!!**

**Ev:**

**•_•**

 

**tiny whalw**

**Me: Shoot, Zoe’s home. I gotta go.**

**Ev: L8r!**

**Me: Bye!!!**


	5. ♥️Chapter Five ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end because I’m uninspired.

_Two months later_

Connor and Evan were talking in the Murphy dining room. Alana and Zoe were somewhere in the house, but Connor couldn’t be bothered. Evan was going on about trees that he liked and Connor was intranced by the shorter boy. 

“-And the way they help the environment is just incredible” Evan trailed off. “I lost you didn’t I?” 

“Hard to focus when there’s a cute face in the room” Connor smiled. 

Evan blushed and shoved Connor lightly. Connor retaliated by pecking Evan’s cheek. The girls came back in and Evan waved to Alana. Heidi had worked miricals and Alana now had her freedom. Connor wasn’t surprised when Alana and Zoe started dating in the slightest, anyone with eyes could see it. Especially since they came out to each other before hand.

Connor heard knocking on his front door and he went to answer. Some people in uniforms walked into the house and charged to the kitchen. 

“Excuse me” Connor growled. “Do you have a warrant?” 

A paper was shoved in Connor’s face and he looked it over. It looked legitimate. Connor heard Zoe scream and he ran to the kitchen again. The uniformed people were dragging the unconscious bodies of Alana and Evan away. 

“HEY” Connor shouted. “LET THEM GO!” 

Connor was shoved back and the people left. Zoe was shaking like a dog. She looked close to tears.

“Why’d they take them” Zoe asked. 

“I don’t know” Connor frowned. “Let’s go.” 

Connor pulled his sister to his car and drove to Heidi’s house. The mother was sitting in the living room when he opened the door. 

“Connor-” 

“Some people took Evan and Alana” Connor cried. 

“Oh, shit. That’s today” Heidi jumped. “Follow me.” 

Heidi lead the siblings out to her car and they drove off. Connor couldn’t hold still. His leg was bouncing constantly and he was picking at his nails. Heidi pulled up to a building Connor had never seen before and she showed them inside. 

“Heidi” Cynthia called. “Just in time. They’re about to wake up.” 

“Wake up” Connor muttered. “I watched my best friends get taken away for a nap?” 

“Connor” Heidi laughed. “Didn’t Evan tell you? This procedure completes the change. They’re human now.” 

“What” Zoe squeaked. 

“Alana and Evan were androids you nugget” Connor deadpanned, making an annoyed face. “You’re so blinded by your gayness that you never saw it.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“CONNOR!” 

“Sorry!” 

“Whatever” Zoe frowned. “Mom, I’m gay. Well...lesbian for the correct term.” 

“Okay” Cynthia nodded. “So my children don’t like boys, that’s fine.” 

“Correction” Connor interjected, holding up a finger. “Your son likes boys.” 

The siblings did finger guns at each other as Cynthia started laughing. That’s how they started to get along. Zoe accidentally came out to Connor during an argument and Connor came out a week later. Now they were buddy’s again. They fought sometimes, but it was less. 

“Wait” Zoe gasped. “My girlfriend is an android?” 

“Was” Heidi corrected. “We just have to wait for them to wake up.” 

As Heidi was speaking a door opened and they were beckoned inside. They split off down a long hall with Heidi and Connor going into one room and Zoe and Cynthia going into another. Connor found Evan asleep on a hospital bed. His chest was rising and falling at a calm rate. 

“So...he’s completely human” Connor hummed. 

“His brain still has everything from when he was an android” Heidi explained. “Meaning anything he downloaded and saw in his brain, he has a human brain now. But other then that, yes. He will just be really smart.” 

“Mom” Evan’s voice whispered. 

“Hey honey” Heidi smiled, grabbing her sons hand. “Welcome back.” 

“I feel weird” Evan mumbled. 

“You’re human now Ev” Connor laughed. 

Evan perked up and glanced at his hands. Heidi helped him sit up and Connor walked to his other side. Connor pinched Evan’s wrist and the shorter boy flinched. 

“Ouch” Evan jumped. 

“That’s pain” Connor grinned. “Physical pain. Emotional pain is different.” 

“I-I...can we go home” Evan asked. 

“Of course honey” Heidi assured. “Get up and we can go. The Becks should be in Alana’s room.” 

Evan went to stand and almost instantly started to fall. Connor caught his boyfriend and stood him upright. 

“Walking is different” Evan mumbled. 

“I’ll help you” Connor assured. “You’ve got this.” 

Heidi grabbed onto Evan’s other side and they started to walk him across the room. Once they were at the door they let Evan try on his own, and the boy managed to walk back and forth across the room with only a bit of stumbling. 

“Can we go see Alana before we go” Evan asked, looking to Heidi. 

“Of course honey” Heidi nodded. “Let’s go.” 

Connor followed Heidi down to Alana’s room. When they walked in Alana was standing up and having her dads help walk her across the room. Connor felt Evan squeeze his hand before walking over to Alana. 

“We’re human” Alana beamed. 

“We’re human” Evan whispered, wrapping his arms around the girl. 

“Mom” Connor called. “Can I stay the night at Evan’s?” 

“Of course” Cynthia chuckled. “And Zoe, go with Alana. I’ll cover for you with Larry. Go on, get going.” 

Connor waved to his friends and family before walking with Heidi and Evan to the car. Connor and Evan piled into the back and let Heidi drop them off. 

“I know that this sucks but I have class” Heidi grumbled. 

“It’s okay” Evan assured. “I’ve got Connor here, I’ll see you when you get back.” 

“Thanks honey” Heidi beamed, walking out the door. 

Connor wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and pressed kisses to his neck. 

“Connor” Evan whispered. 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m hungry.” 

“Shit” Connor laughed. “Your first meal...it has to be good.” 

“Pizza” Evan begged. 

“Hell yeah” Connor grinned. “What kind?” 

“Hawaiian with extra cheese” Evan suggested. 

“Fuck yes” Connor cried. “Evan, I fucking love you.” 

“What” Evan jumped. 

“I...love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Connor picked Evan up and spun him around. 

“Pizza” Evan murmured. “Please.” 

“I’m on it” Connor assured, grabbing his phone. “I hope you know that this is probably the best way to kick off summer.” 

“Yeah but now we have colleges to go to in the fall” Evan frowned. “I’ll have to leave you.” 

“Evan” Connor chuckled. “I was going to surprise you, but I got accepted into the same school as you. I applied to be your roommate, we aren’t going to be apart.” 

Evan beamed and squeezed Connor tight. Connor placed their order and when the pizza came Connor took care of the delivery girl. Connor sat across from Evan and pulled out his phone to film Evan eating. 

“What are you doing” Evan laughed. 

“Heidi would kill me if I didn’t film your reaction to food” Connor explained. “Eat my child.” 

Evan rolled his eyes and bit into his pizza. Evan’s eyes widened and he smiled at Connor. 

“First you didn’t tell me about sleep” Evan chuckled. “Now you don’t tell me about food!” 

Connor quit filming and pulled his boyfriend over. They finished eating before snuggling against each other and falling asleep. 

-

Heidi walked back into her house and found her son asleep on top of Connor. Heidi beamed before throwing a blanket over the pair and snapping a picture to send to Cynthia. 

**Me: [image file]**

**Cynth: Aww!**

**Are they dating?**

**Me: I think it’s safe to assume.**

**You cool with an ex android dating your son?**

**Cynth: Of course.**

**Don’t forget to thank Dr. Sawyer for help with the transformation.**

**Me: Veronica Sawyer has owed me since high school. I’ll thank her, but she owed me.**

**Cynth: You and your break up with me means you owe me bullshit.**

**Me: NOTHING REPLACES A BROKEN HEART CYNTH!**

**Cynth: Yeah yeah. Love you Heidi, night.**

**Me: Night Cynth.**

“I’m gonna miss out on some things Ev” Heidi whispered to her son. “But I love you no matter what.” 

Evan didn’t respond to her. Heidi watched the boy nuzzle his head into Connor’s chest as the taller boy wrapped his arms around the shorter. Heidi ran a hand through both boy’s hair before grabbing a spare slice of pizza and heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol cheesy endings are my reason for life.


	6. ✨❤️Epilogue♥️✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue because I needed more closure.

Heidi sat in the grass and watched Connor and Evan climb a tree near by. Evan was clearly superior, but Connor was giving his all. 

“You know he has your eyes, right?” 

“Yeah” Heidi sighed happily. “But he has your chin.” 

Heidi turned her head and smiled at Veronica. The love of her life for a long while. Heidi patted the ground next to her and Veronica sat.

“So” Veronica drawled. “How have you been?” 

“Busy” Heidi shrugged. “How’s being an android doctor? You have a PHD and everything? Doctor Veronica Sawyer, sounds important.” 

“Lame actually” Veronica chuckled. “I was surprised you called.” 

“I was surprised you answered” Heidi muttered, picking at her nails. “You made it clear you didn’t want to be seen with me when you joined the Heathers. How you got away with murdering three people is anyone’s guess Roni.” 

“You...you knew they weren’t suicides” Veronica jumped. “Heidi, I didn’t kill them. JD did it.” 

“I know Roni” Heidi nodded. “That’s why I never turned you in.” 

“I...thank you” Veronica sighed. “It’s really boring without Heidi Hansen to spice up my life. With Martha gone...I don’t have any friends from high school left. Why did Martha have to get cancer? It fucking sucks.” 

“Yeah, well you dumped me Roni” Heidi whispered. “You owed me, so you gave me my son. We’re even now.” 

“Did you ever tell Evan that you once dated his doctor?” 

“Nope. It doesn’t matter.” 

“Heihei?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Did you want to have a movie night” Veronica asked. “Like we used to? Watch a chick flick and pop some popcorn, maybe stop at sev/elev and grab some slushies?” 

“Did you seriously come here to ask me out? We’re adults Roni.” 

“Well...maybe I thought Evan needed two parents.” 

“You love me.” 

“Always have Heihei.” 

“Thank fuck” Heidi sighed, leaning against Veronica’s shoulder. “I need someone to think I’m hot shit.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“No shit it’s a yes Roni. Next Saturday work?” 

“Perfect.” 

Heidi twisted around and kissed Veronica quickly. Still the same girl she fell in love with.

“Hey girls” Cynthia called. “High time you get back together.” 

“Hey Cynth” Veronica smiled. 

“EVAN!” 

Heidi looked up and saw her son fall through branches of the tree to the ground. Connor was scampering down the tree to get him. Heidi stood up and ran over. His arm was clearly bending the wrong way. Somehow Connor still beat her to him. 

“Hey” Connor whispered. “It’s okay Ev.” 

Evan had his eyes squeezed tight. He was obviously hurting. Connor scooped him up and started walking towards his car. 

“Connor” Heidi frowned, seeing the lanky teens face. “He’s okay.” 

“I’m taking him to the hospital” Connor stated. “Mom! Let’s go!” 

“We’ll meet you there Heidi” Cynthia assured, getting into the car with her son. “Knowing him he won’t let Evan go until we get there.” 

Heidi felt Veronica put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a bit. 

“Let’s go get our kid Heihei” Veronica murmured, kissing her cheek. “Then we can take him home and smother him with motherly love and act really gay around him.” 

“Why do you always know how to make me feel better Roni” Heidi snorted, letting the raven haired girl pull her to the car. 

“Cause you love me” Veronica giggled, kissing Heidi’s face on every word. “And I love you.” 

“I expect you to be moved in by Wednesday.” 

“Of course.” 

“You’re making dinner.” 

“I know.” 

“Marry me?” 

“Sounds great Heihei.” 

“I love you Veronica Sawyer.” 

“And I love you Heidi Hansen.” 

Heidi drove behind Cynthia to the hospital. She had recently traded in her car for a VW Beetle so she only had room for three people in the car. I guess it worked better when you’re a single, wait not single anymore, when you’ve got a family of three. And Evan was going off to college in the fall, so she would really only need the car for herself. 

Cynthia made Connor put Evan down when they arrived and Heidi smiled at her boy. 

“Hey” Heidi smiled. 

“I can’t feel my arm” Evan whispered. 

“Evan Hansen?” 

Heidi had Evan stand as they were shown to the hospital room. He had broken his arm in two places. Evan chose to have a white cast and after the doctors set the bone, and Evan screamed into a pillow due to pain, they wrapped his arm up. Heidi was working on the paperwork whe she saw Connor approach her son. 

“Hey” Evan chuckled. 

“So...how’d you break your arm?” 

“Wh- Connor you were there.” 

“How’d you break your arm Evan?” 

“I fell out of a tree.” 

“You fell out of a tree? Well that is the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“No one signed your cast.” 

“I just got- oh. Yeah, I know.” 

“I’ll sign it.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

Connor grabbed a sharpie from the pencil cup on the desk and wrote his name in big letters across the cast. 

“Thanks” Evan smiled. 

“Now we can pretend to be friends.” 

“Wh- Connor! We’ve been dating for months!” 

Connor cracked up and wrapped his arms around Evan. 

“I just wanted to see what you would do” Connor snorted. “You tree hugger.” 

“THIS IS SO STUPID” Evan laughed. 

“Ready to go home Ev” Heidi asked. 

Evan turned his head and nodded. Connor helped him off the table and Evan joined his mom. Heidi glanced at Veronica and saw her already staring at him with a mother’s look. Perfect. 

“Dr. Sawyer” Evan jumped, finally noticing his doctor. “What are you doing here.” 

“I’ll explain when we get home Ev” Heidi assured. 

Heidi drove her family home with a slight protest from Connor about wanting to be with Evan. Evan seemed concerned when his doctor was welcomed into his home, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Evan, I know you’ve already met Veronica” Heidi sighed. “But she’s your other mom now.” 

“Yeah, are we just gonna ignore that you proposed to me?” 

“You move in and make dinner on Wednesday Roni” Heidi stated. “There isn’t anything else to say.” 

“What...” 

Heidi rolled her eyes at Evan’s confusion and kissed Veronica’s cheek. It seemed to click after that. 

“I...I’m gonna go on a walk” Evan mumbled. “I’ll be back in a bit.” 

“Be safe” Veronica called. 

“Don’t break your other arm” Heidi hummed. 

 

_Three Years Later_

 

Evan walked through the door of the apartment and frowned. The lights were off, was Connor not home? Evan flipped on the lights and looked around the apartment. It was clean? 

“Surprise” Connor shouted, hopping up from behind the couch. “Happy anniversary babe!” 

“You cleaned” Evan chuckled, pecking Connor’s cheek. “I’m so honored.” 

Connor pulled Evan towards the kitchen and he was met with another surprise. Connor had clearly worked hard to make dinner special. 

“Aww” Evan hummed. “Thanks Connor.” 

Evan let Connor take his bag away before being sat down at the table. Evan noted the bottle of wine on the counter and frowned. 

“Connor, why did you-” 

“Because it’s legal for me to buy Ev” Connor sighed, opening the bottle. “I’m twenty one, I can buy alcohol. If you don’t want any, that’s fine. It’s not like I’ll drink it all tonight anyway.” 

“Don’t get drunk” Evan chuckled. “Last time was horrible.” 

Connor rolled his eyes but only poured a half a glass for himself and less than a mouthful for Evan before putting the wine in the cabinet. Evan drank his mouthful and wrinkled his nose, it tasted like dirt to him. Connor sat across from him and nudged Evan’s foot from under the table. 

“Is it bad” Connor asked. “I really tried this year.” 

“Con, it’s amazing” Evan assured. “I love it. Thank you.” 

“I kinda owed it to you” Connor sighed. “After...last week.” 

Evan had caught Connor cutting up his arms the week prior. Evan knew something had been up. He just felt bad that he didn’t help Connor sooner.

 “Hey, tonight’s not about that” Evan shushed. “We can always talk about it tomorrow, but you don’t owe me Connor. That’s final.” 

Connor nodded and went back to eating. Evan felt his boyfriend running his sock covered foot over Evan’s. Evan just laughed to himself and dig into his...he wasn’t sure what it was but it tasted great. Connor took the dishes away when they finished and Evan let him take care of them because apparently Evan always loaded the dishwasher wrong. Connor came bouncing back and tripped over his own feet, face planting on the floor. They had wood floors, that hurts like a motherfucker.

“Are you okay” Evan gasped, running over. 

“Yeah I’m fine” Connor nodded, getting up on a knee. “Marry me?” 

Evan watched as Connor held up a ring box. Evan nodded his head and pulled Connor up. 

“I love you” Evan whispered, letting Connor put the ring on. “But fuck you for beating me to it!” 

Evan pulled out his own ring box and showed it to Connor. Connor gave him a smile and nodded his head. Evan put the other ring into Connor’s finger and kissed his boyfriend, now fiancé, sweetly. 

“God” a voice cried. “They’re always going at it when we show up Heihei!” 

“MUM” Evan jumped, watching Veronica and Heidi walk into the apartment. 

“She’s drunk” Heidi explained. “Learn to lock your door. She isn’t wrong.” 

“I-I we've never! Not while- Connor proposed!” 

Heidis jaw dropped and she ran over to Evan. She squished both boys in a hug and squeezed Evan’s hand. 

“You asked me a month ago Connor” Veronica frowned. 

“You asked my mum for permission” Evan snorted. “Do you realize how long it took to get Larry to say yes?” 

“Not my fault your parents are gay Ev” Connor tsked. “It’s easier with them. They understand the gayness better.” 

“Spoken like a true gay” Evan laughed. “Now mom, get mum home. She’s wasted.” 

Veronica was quietly singing while spinning on a bar stool. 

“The house is ours” Veronica hummed. “It’s time for big fun, big fun! Heihei! I once threw up in Heather Chandler before JD murdered her.” 

“I know Roni” Heidi chuckled. “Sorry boys. Congrats though. We can talk more tomorrow.” 

Heidi pulled Veronica out and Evan locked the door behind them. Connor was almost instantly back on Evan and pressed him into the wall. 

“Back to earlier” Connor hummed, kissing down Evan’s neck. 

“Connor” Evan laughed. “Bed with that.” 

Connor pulled Evan down to their room and shoved Evan onto the bed. 

“I love you Evan Hansen” Connor murmured, crawling on top of the shorter male. 

“I love you too Connor Murphy” Evan whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better ending? I think so.


End file.
